Bonds of Fate
by Ishal18
Summary: Davis's feelings for Kari have only grown over time. He wants to take the next step and ask her out to the school prom night, but his friendship with TK makes him hesitate at taking that step. In a journey of love, friendship and adventure, Davis and his friends will learn how strong the bonds between them are. Friendship fic, pairings are a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

_So Pairing Diversity has kind of gotten me inspired and I joint the Tale in Fragments Challenge as well. So in Pairing Diversity, this fic is using the prompt 'Admit'. In Tale in Fragments, I'm using 20 Prompts List, Easy List 4 using the prompt 'probably' because it's loose enough to work._

* * *

 **1\. Special**

"Davis wait up!"

Davis Motomiya stopped where he was, which was just outside the school as his best friend Ken ran up to him. It was a bright sunny day, perfect weather for playing soccer in his opinion but he needed to get home today. Besides, everyone else was busy.

"Hey Ken!" Davis grinned. "You're late for once huh? Got surrounded by fangirls?"

Ken turned red and scowled playfully at the other, causing him to laugh. "Not funny. I'd like to see you try and escape them."

Davis had to hold back his amusement mostly but still couldn't resist keeping the grin off his face. "I told you, Ken get a girlfriend and they'll leave you alone."

Ken shook his head. "I'm not as confident as you and even you don't have the courage to ask Kari to the Prom Night."

It was Davis's turn to become indignant.

"Not true!" Davis said, pouting. "I just...I can't."

Ken's expression dawned in understanding. "Because of T.K. right?"

Davis nodded. "Yeah, even if Kari doesn't feel that way for him, I couldn't do that to T.K., you know. It'd be like stepping on his toes. It's pretty obvious how much he likes her anyway."

Ken sighed, not sure what advice to give. On one hand, he wanted his best friend to be happy with his first love but on the other hand, T.K. was his friend too. This love triangle had always been complicated, but now that they were all teens, it made things even more worse. "Why don't you talk to T.K. about it?"

Davis blinked. "What? Just walk up to him and say I want to ask Kari to Prom Night. I don't think he'd exactly stop me, Ken. He'd want to be supportive too."

Ken shook his head. "Then just ask Kari and hope for the best. In the end, it's her decision anyway on who she likes. You and T.K. have been through too much together to let that ruin your friendship."

Davis knew Ken was right. It was Kari's choice but at the same time, he didn't know how to tackle this situation. He sighed as they kept walking, his thoughts drifting to Kari. She was perfect in every way. She was sweet, smart, beautiful, always cared about others. Sometimes he felt, Kari didn't see how amazing she was. There were a lot of girls out there but none of them were Kari and none of them would ever be Kari. At least not for him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello there. Thank you for the one person who reviewed, I don't know how to take that really. If there's something unlikable in my fic, do tell me in a review so I can improve, please but do review. I will return the favour, I promise you. I work hard to write, so please please leave me some feedback so I know how I'm doing. It uses the prompt 'home'._

* * *

 **2\. Confusing Feelings**

As Davis was thinking of his dream girl, he saw T.K. and Kari up ahead, coming out of a convenience store. _Talk about perfect timing._ Even now, the two of them seemed so close. Maybe they were right for each other but his heart hurt seeing them like that. He was happy for Kari, she was a dear friend and deserved to be happy. So did T.K. for that matter. A part of him wondered if he was selfish wanting to be with Kari when one of his friends liked her.

Ken followed his line of vision. "I think now's a good time."

Davis blinked. "Ken, wait!" He frowned as his best friend ran over to their other two friends and groaned. "I've definitely made him way too impulsive." He made to go join them as Ken had started talking. "Hey guys."

Kari smiled at them. "Hey Davis. Were you guys heading home? Ken, you have to go pretty far though to get to Tamachi though, don't you?"

Ken nodded, shrugging. "I don't mind though. I'm just glad my parents allowed me to change schools. A lot of it is thanks to Davis, for willing to drop me home or at least ride the train with me. My parents are really protective, after all."

Davis smiled, shaking his head at Ken. "It's natural, Ken. And I don't mind, really. It's not that far for me." He knew it was far, but it wasn't a big deal. If his parents felt more comfortable with Ken going home with a friend, he didn't mind complying.

T.K. grinned. "He just doesn't want to go home and bicker with Jun."

Davis laughed. "There's that too. Were you walking Kari home, T.P.?"

Kari shook her head. "We just met up at the convenience store. I wanted to buy some things and T.K. had to pick up a few groceries himself. Why don't we all go together?"

Ken appeared puzzled at this. "You're all going to ride the train all the way to Tamachi?"

T.K. laughed, squeezing the other boy's shoulder gently. "Is there something wrong with that? We don't get to hang out as much anymore just for fun, so it'll be good." He smiled, his blue eyes warm as always.

Davis glanced at T.K. for a moment. Maybe he should talk to him...but he felt T.K. wouldn't show how it made him feel. He never seemed to get jealous of his crush, after all.

T.K. noticed him looking at him and blinked. "Davis, are you okay?"

Davis flushed at being caught and shifted his feet awkwardly before giving a bright smile. "I'm totally fine! I think Kari and T.K. have the right idea, let's all ride the train to Tamachi! Ken, what time does it go again?"

Ken checked his watch. "There's still half an hour but we can wait at the station. It's not that far away anyhow."

Davis nodded. "Well, why don't you and Kari start walking? T.K. and I have some things to catch up on! Don't we TA?" He slung an arm around his friend's shoulder and gave Ken a look.

"We do?" T.K. said puzzled, staring at Davis as if he had grown another head. His gogglehead friend did surprise him sometimes.

Ken laughed a little, both at Davis being completely obvious and T.K. having no idea what was going on. "Certainly. Shall we, Kari?"

Kari looked between Davis and T.K., as if hesitating for a moment as she bit her lower lip, hoping everything was alright but saw the smile on Ken's face. "Okay, let's go. Don't take too long you two." She followed after Ken, after giving one glance to her two friends.


End file.
